1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with a built-in strobo.
More particularly, the present invention concerns a camera which has a slidable lens cover, and a strobo which can flash only when its flashing part is shifted to a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, a camera with a built-in strobo is well-known, wherein its strobo can operate only when a flashing part of it is shifted to a predetermined position. Various types of such cameras have been proposed or put into practical use.
In most of these cameras, the shifting of the flashing part of the strobo is executed by resiliency of a spring and a strobo operation knob which is associated with a controlling members for controlling the spring. That is, the shifting of the flashing part of the strobo is executed by handling a strobo operation knob and an electric circuit of the strobo is driven, for example, when the flashing part comes to a predetermined position.
And as to the camera itself, a camera which has a lens cover for protecting a photographing lens are becoming popular in recent years. Such lens cover can protect the lens, but on the other hand, problems occur if shutter is released condition where the lens cover is covering the lens. Accordingly, most of these cameras have such shutter release mechanism that the lens cover is linked with some connection with the shutter release operation, for example, in a manner that the shutter release cannot be operated when the lens cover is covering the lens.
On the other hand, when a camera with a built-in strobo has a flashing part which shifts to a predetermined position, namely the flashing operating position, when the camera has a lens cover, it is of course unnecessary that the flashing part of the strobo should shift to the predetermined flashing operation position when the lens cover is covering the lens, since the photographing cannot be executed in such state. Rather, if the configuration is such that the flashing part can shift to the position in the above-mentioned condition of the lens being covered by the cover, a trouble of wasteful flashing hence waste of energy occurs, since the electric circuit operation is energized by shifting of the flashing part as above-mentioned. Accordingly, it is preferable that the shifting of the flashing part of the strobo is linked not only with the strobo operation knob but also with the state of the lens cover.
However, concerning the conventional practical camera with a built-in strobo and the lens cover, wherein the flashing part is able to shift to the flashing operation position, the flashing part of the strobo has not generally been linked to be controlled responding to a state of the lens cover as above-mentioned. The flashing part of the strobo in the conventional camera has been shifted to the predetermined flashing position only by manual operation of the strobo operation knob.